justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tortured Kitty
Were you looking for: Kitty FazCat, her original counterpart that was seen throughout the games of the saga? Tortured Golden Kitty, a Torture Suit closely related to Tortured Kitty? Adventure Tortured Kitty, her tender and childish counterpart that was meant to appear in The Return to Freddy's 5: Adventure Mode? Other similar-looking or related characters, such as Sugar or Tortured Sugar? TRTF5= Torture Kitty FazCat is a Torture Suit developed in Fazbear Inc. by Alison. She was going to serve as one of the antagonists in The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode before its cancellation. Appearance Torture Kitty is a damaged version of Kitty FazCat from The Return to Freddy's 2 but without the toy animatronic traits. She has a pale pink color, with orange Torture Suit eyes. She has a reflective brownish, dark-red nose with whiskers protruding from the snout. Her top hat appears to be a dark and very reflective shade of red. She has a black bowtie and two buttons on her chest. She also has a metal cane tipped with gold. When she was still called Hybrid Kitty, her body was covered in miniature heads showing Lockjaw and herself, similarly to Nightmare Freddy from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Behavior Torture Kitty would have first appeared on Floor 4 and attacked the player during their venture throughout the location. If the player encounters Torture Kitty in front of them, they had to turn off their flashlight and stay still until the animatronic has moved to another area. If the player encounters Torture Kitty at a fair distance from them, they must hide under objects such as beds or behind walls at certain spots. Failing or neglecting to do so will cause Torture Kitty to jumpscare the player, resulting into a game over. Trivia *Torture Kitty had at least five redesigns to become like the character shown in the infobox. **Her first look was identical to her The Return to Freddy's 4 counterpart, but with many Kitty heads and different eyes, resembling the nightmare animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Her eyes were also mix-matched in size. This version was called Hybrid Kitty. **Her second look was the same, but instead, Hybrid Lockjaw heads were also sticking out. **Her third look was entirely different than the two. Hybrid Lockjaw heads were sticking out, and it had a cane similar to that of Torture Lockjaw's. After this design, her name was changed to Torture Kitty. **Her fourth look was drastically different from the previous ones. It looked pretty much like the current one, but with a few minor differences like her endoskeleton eyes being completely different and not being covered in small suit parts. *Bioninjagames had planned to remove Torture Kitty from his version of TRTF5, but decided against it, as she was too important to the lore. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode Gameplay Cindy but pink.gif|Tortured Kitty in the Title Screen. Webp.net-gifmaker (30).gif|Same, but twitching. Webp.net-gifmaker (31).gif|Ditto. Webp.net-gifmaker (32).gif|Ditto. Floor4KittyLeft.png|Tortured Kitty peeking from the left side. Floor4KittyRightHD.png|Tortured Kitty peeking from the other side. Kitty_fazcat_jumpscare_trtf_5_by_trapspring-d9li1tn.gif|Tortured Kitty's jumpscare on Floor 4. Cindy rip-off.png|Tortured Kitty's full body in the Extras Menu. Sprites Output fXB64c.gif|Tortured Kitty's (Hybrid Kitty at the time) sprite in Teaser Game 1. TKittyFazcat TG6.png|Tortured Kitty's sprite in Teaser Game 6 from Gron's first unnamed minigame. Shadow Torture Kitty.png|Same sprite but colored in purple. This version was used in the final game. KittyFazCat.png|Tortured Kitty's sprite in the Frankburt's Flashback. Miscellaneous TRTFTeaser2.png|Tortured Kitty's first look in the second teaser of TRTF: Remastered. She was known as Hybrid Kitty then. Torture Kitty2.jpg|Hyrbid Kitty's second look in another teaser of TRTF: R. 107611-wbmh43qq.jpg|Hybrid Kitty with some of the other Hybrid Animatronics in the original TRTF: Remastered banner. remade_kitty_model__unfinished____trtf_r_by_bfpfilms424-d8yjrpf.png|Various cameras angles of an unfinished third design of Hybrid Kitty. 146659.jpg|Hybrid Kitty in one of the teasers of TRTF: Rebooted, showcasing her third design. kitty_reference1.png|Hybrid Kitty FazCat model reference picture, given to Everything Animations by BFPFilms424/Tyler when he was paid to do the TRTF5 cast. kitty_reference2.png|Same, but from another camera angle. kitty_reference3.png|Ditto. kitty_reference4.png|Ditto. kitty_reference5.png|Ditto. kittiy.png|Tortured Kitty's fourth design in one of the early teasers when TRTF: Rebooted was renamed into TRTF5. Making Torcher Kitty.jpeg|Screenshot showing the making of Tortured Kitty's fourth design. 8782ad 500cd4a8383a4d1ba9eb7e9aa80c4b84-mv2.png|Tortured Kitty and Tortured Lockjaw in a teaser of Feline Animations' version of TRTF5. CXfn2TCUMAEbCzc.png|One of the old title screens of TRTF5 being coded. This one featured Tortured Kitty, Tortured Lockjaw and The Unknown/The Beast. trtf5_render_test__2_by_poniatorfilms-da3uc2q.png|Tortured Kitty in a render test by BFPFilms424/Tyler. C9swMTMXkAAoHs2 (1).jpg|Tortured Kitty and Tortured Lockjaw in a Kitty FazCat/Hannah memorial picture. Torturevigo.png|Tortured Kitty in the "Thank You!" Image. kittymax.png|Tortured Kitty being retextured, screenshotted by TSMGames. External links *Torture Kitty's model alongside other TRTF5 models released by TSMGames in a model pack. The model comes as a .FBX file. Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Tortures Category:Adventure Category:Females Category:TRTF5 Category:TRTF Volume 2